emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6964 (4th September 2014)
"Megan shows Declan the evidence, insisting Charity aborted their baby; Robbie asks Chas about the termination; Vanessa and Kirin risk being caught together; and Katie reassures Andy that Robert shouldn't be a problem." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Megan shows Declan the evidence, insisting that Charity aborted his baby. Charity quickly denies it and orders Megan to leave. Katie tells Andy that she knows about Robert's text, asking why it bothers him so much. Andy explains that Robert spoils things but Katie reassures him. Priya informs Leyla that she's not sleeping with Rakesh until after the wedding. Robbie asks Chas about Charity's abortion. She tries to deny any knowledge, but having caught her off guard, he knows she's lying. Sam is worried when his credit card is declined when he tries to buy flowers for Tracy. Vanessa and Kirin are half dressed and snogging on the sofa when they hear keys in the door. Vanessa hurriedly sends Kirin upstairs as Leyla and Priya arrive to pick wedding music. Megan and Charity continue to argue and Charity covers to Declan that she went to the abortion clinic for advice when she was unsure on whether to keep the child as Declan already knows. Declan throws Megan out but makes Charity aware that he's reluctant to trust her. Dan and Ali struggle with guilt but agree that what happened will forever stay a secret for the sake of their relationships. Priya decides to call Kirin to see what flowers Rakesh would like and is confused when she finds Kirin's mobile in a pair of trousers tucked behind the cushion on the sofa. Realising there's no way out, Kirin comes downstairs and reveals he's seeing Vanessa. Sam continues to treat Tracy but worries about his lack of money. Vanessa explains that she met Kirin and initially had no idea about his age. Priya makes Vanessa swear that she won't see him again. Katie shows off her newly exchanged ring in The Woolpack. Bernice wishes them well and offers to do her hair and make-up for the wedding at the salon at her service as an apology. Charity plays a blinder as she convinces Declan that she's telling the truth. Robbie tells Megan that Chas knows that Charity had an abortion too and insists that they keep picking away at it. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and front garden *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and stairs *Dale Head - Front garden *David's - Shop floor and stairs *Dale View - Front hallway and stairs *Café Main Street - Café *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Church Lane *Tenant House - Front garden *Home Farm - Sitting room and office Memorable dialogue Kirin Kotecha: "Listen, I've really gotta go." Priya Sharma: "Oh right, is it tea time, is it?" Kirin Kotecha: "No! But I've got homework..." Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 8.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 9.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 8.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,380,000 viewers watched the 8.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 26.8% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes